Egyptian Love
by FanGirl0896
Summary: When Pharaoh Atem's best spy and diplomat returns from a mission he realises he can longer be without her, especially since they are childhood friends and are madly in love, but will their love always have to be kept hidden? and what will happen when a certain army general finds out a woman has stolen important information from right under his nose. Rated T, Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Return

A Young woman whipped at the reigns of her black stallion easily avoiding tree branches as the horses hooves pounded against the muddy floor. Her sapphire eyes stayed focused on the road ahead. The forest soon came to an end and she pulled on the reins to stop the horse when she reached dry sand. The young woman pulled down her hood letting her chocolate brown locks of hair spill as she overlooked the Egyptian sun as it rose to greet another day over the desert.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply she hadn't realised how much she had missed the clean air and hot sun on her porcelain skin until now. The sun continued to rise in front of her as she gave the horse a kick to start galloping again, there wasn't any time to waste. She needed to deliver an important letter to the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh Atem sat on his throne having just finished a meeting with his Royal Court concerning the land affairs when a commotion was heard coming from outside the room. His High Priest, Seto was the first to respond to the disturbance as a guard pushed open the large doors. He instantly dropped on his knees, "What is this about?" Seto asked.

"Great Pharaoh, there is a girl outside the wall on a horse, she said she has urgent business with yourself" he replied, still bowing.

Atem beamed with curiosity, "A girl, you say?"

The guard nodded as Seto turned to Atem, "Great Pharaoh, I'm sure the Royal council and I can sort out this matter-"

"No" Atem roared, "I Shall handle this"

They all bowed as Atem rose from his throne and followed the guard into the courtyard. Outside there were two more guards behind the iron gate which was closed to the ground. One more guard was atop the gate, with his bow and arrow pointing at the girl. "I'm telling you, I am a diplomat to the Pharaoh for goodness sake" he herd a female voice shout.

Atem knew instantly who the voice belonged to and walked up the small stairs that led atop the gate. Leaning over the stone wall he grinned down at the rider. The girl took of her hood and smiled back at him a little. Atem ordered the guard to lower his weapon. "she speaks the truth" he told them, "surely you have not forgotten my personal spy and diplomat, Anzu" he groaned shaking his head.

The guards all looked at each other scratching their heads. "Even if she does have shorter hair" Atem commented looking over the wall again, it seemed to suit her he thought anyway. He ordered the guards to open the gate which they did immediately. Anzu rode into the courtyard before dismounting her horse. Atem walked quickly back down the stairs and met her embrace.

"By the Gods Anzu, I thought you might have been killed" he whispered into her ear, "I missed you"

Anzu pulled away and smiled, "I missed you too" she said before looking around to see the guards looking at them oddly. Atem coughed and backed away from her, "Tell me Anzu, you have good news?" he said loudly as they walked away from the guards and into a section of the courtyard that was unpatrolled.

When they were far enough apart Atem cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. Anzu giggled and pulled away slapping his shoulder teasingly, "I do actually have news" she said and pulled out a letter from her cloak. Atem chuckled, "that can wait" he said before stoking her face with his thumb, "you need to bathe and change" he added seeing her cloak had dirt on it. Her boots were muddy too.

She looked down at herself and chuckled a little, "I suppose I do. I have been riding for a day straight though"

They started to head inside, "Then I shall have the kitchen prepare some food for you, can't have my favourite spy going hungry now can I?" he grinned just as the Royal council came out to see what the commotion had led to.

Author's Notes: So I'm new to Fan Fiction writing so would love some reviews. I posted my first story earlier called 'Valentines day' and I noticed after some spelling mistakes so I do apologise for that, I was never very good at English and spelling and since I'm new to this site I have no idea how to go back end edit stories. I also forgot to put a disclaimer on that one-shot too so here's one for both, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and have no desire to make any money or anything from writing Fan-Fictions, just an avid fangirl wanting to share whatever stories pop into her head!

The next chapter will be up tomorrow night or Sunday by the latest. I decided to use Tea's Japanese name in this story because it sounds more Egyptian, maybe? I dunno, it does to me anyway. Don't worry ill explain the story about Anzu's hair being shorter in the next chapter, basically its the length it is in the anime but in my story it used to be longer until now.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Letter

Authors Notes: So this story is rated T for a reason. Some chapters will contain moderate violence and suggestive themes, so stop reading now if your not into that. I believe its still within the T rating but if you think otherwise please leave a review.

Chapter Two: The Letter

Anzu kissed Atem on the lips again before moving from his lap onto the other side of the bed. Their clothes had been scattered carelessly onto the floor beside his bed. Atem snuggled up behind her running his hand along her bare back, "I like how short you hair is now" he whispered into her ear, "I can see more of your skin"

Anzu squirmed under his breath. "why did you cut your hair anyway?" he asked burying his face in the crook of her neck. Anzu sighed contently, "oh well I thought you have said before you do not wish to know how I acquire information, this is one of those times"

Atem laced their hands together and kissed the back of her hand, "so you cut your hair to find information? such dedication to your King"

Anzu chuckled shaking her head. "Not that I'm complaining" he chuckled too and kissed the back of her neck. Anzu simply closed her eyes, she had missed Atem, she had been gone a few weeks, seven at most but it felt like longer! "Anzu" Atem said and Anzu knew whatever he was about to say next was important by the sudden change in the tone of his voice.

"Yes?" she gulped holding his dark blue bed sheet to her chest.

"I don't want you to be a diplomat or spy anymore-"

"What? but we promised to protect each other, remember on my Fourteenth birthday. The Royal Court is a strange place, dangerous even, so many threats, no one we can truly trust, but we always promised to trust and protect each other" she interrupted before turning around to face her love.

Atem sighed, "You are so beautiful" he said reaching out to touch her face, "Don't forget our promise works both way's Anzu and I have so far failed in my promise to protect you. It hasn't occurred to me until now that other men might find you attractive-"

"oh thanks" she teased smacking away his hand from her face.

"you know what I mean" he chuckled, "but if you were ever captured, I don't know what I'd do, my mind would go insane wondering what those men might do to you, I cant let you do this anymore Anzu, I just cant"

Anzu blinked, she had never seen him so stressed over something before. "calm down Atem, I'm here with you, if you do not wish me to travel anymore then I shall not. I love you" she said and caressed his cheek soothingly. Atem let out a deep sign and leaned into her touch, "I love you too, Anzu"

The Next Day:

The Royal council were all gathered into a room, Anzu was also present. "So you managed to steal this document from under the nose of the Nubian army?" Seto asked leaning over a large table which had a map of Egypt laid over it. Anzu leaned over the table opposite him, "right from under the nose of the General himself in fact" she teased, somewhat proud of herself.

Seto scowled, "such a girl could not achieve such things-" he paused before grinning, "unless you used your advantages of a woman"

Anzu felt her cheeks burn, "I did no such thing"

"how can we possibly know that-"

"that's enough Seto" Atem growled from across the room. He felt his fists tighten as he moved closer to the table. Anzu was his, no one else's. "it is not out place to judge Anzu's-methods" he said cracking his neck.

"So the Nubian's are planning to plan a peace treaty with the Hittite's. This could be bad for us, we can't fight on two fronts!" Mahad said looking over the letter once again.

"couldn't we send a diplomat to Hittite? We could find out what their plans are, surely Anzu could-"

"No" Atem half shouted, interrupting Seto. All of the Royal court looked at him oddly for such an outburst. Atem cleared his throat, "I mean Anzu has just gotten back, I shall send another spy instead". Anzu tried to hide her smile whilst Mahad and Seto looked between each other confused.

Far across the desert:

The General of the Nubian army slammed his balled fists against the table he sat at. "How could this possibly happen? The letter I wrote and left on this table not two days ago is missing" he roared in the tent at some guards. The guards all looked between each other worried, the general was not a forgiving man. The general was a tall man with short dark hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He also had a scar down the side of his left cheek.

The rustle of the tent door caught their attention. The general snarled, "enough girl, we don't need your services tonight" he yelled. The young servant girl turned on her heels and was about to leave when the general noticed something odd about her. "Wait girl"

The girl stood still, shaking like a frightened animal for fear she had done something wrong. "Your not the same servant girl from the other night?" he noticed. He always took notice of the woman and this servant girl was different from the previous, she had lighter coloured hair and darker skin. She finally found her voice, "I was feeling unwell sir, actually I have no memory of that night. It was rather odd, I woke up the next morning in the healing tent, apparently I blanked out"

The general turned to the guards, "find me that other girl" he yelled.

Author's Notes: Chapter Three will be up in the next couple of days. So Atem and Anzu are slightly older in my story, Anzu is almost Nineteen and Atem is twenty One which will tie into the story soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets revealed

**Author's Notes: Thanks to Port Rocks for my first ever review, it means a lot that people are reading and enjoying my stories. So I typed up this entire chapter and then for some reason all my writing disappeared! So here is the chapter anyway, it took me ages to remember what I wrote haha! **

Anzu lifted the hem of her long red dress as she treaded carefully through the flower beds in the palace gardens. She often found herself wondering how the gardens were always so lush and full of life but she figured perhaps the magicians had something to do with it. Finding a comfortable place to sit amongst the flowers and grass she sighed contently as she picked at the flowers and placed them in a basket she had bought along so she could put them in her chambers later on.

Unknown to her a pair of purple eyes watched her from afar. Atem leaned against a pillar with his arms folded watching the beauty. He couldn't help but chuckled a little, sometimes she was so tough and bossy, even he was sometimes afraid of her wrath but on occasions, like now, she seemed so fragile and it felt enchanting to just watch her just simply pick and smell the flowers and with her red dress and the hood of her cloak she looked like little red riding hood.

Anzu was in a world of her own she hadn't even herd footsteps approach her from in front. When she saw a shadow she looked up to see Atem towering over her. "Atem, how long have you been watching me?" she asked with flushed cheeks. Atem chuckled and bent down to her level. He reached out and pulled down her hood letting her short brown hair fall free. "Why hide such beauty?"

Anzu laughed, "You talk such nonsense"

"oh, so you think the Great Pharaoh would take someone who isn't beautiful as his lover?"

Anzu blinked, "No I mean-"

"I'm just teasing" he laughed taking of his cape so he could use it as a blanket to sit next to her. "There are so many sides to you I wish to see more off. Your like a flower, soft, delicate and strong to touch but also beautiful to look at and when you pull their petal's" he paused to pull a petal of a rose, "you unearth what's underneath"

Atem reached out and placed the rose in her ear. Anzu curled her fingers around his wrist as his hand lingered on her cheek. "Your different too when your around me. When your with everyone else your so royal and serious, but I suppose that is how a King is suppose to act, but when your with me, your so kind and sweet, I guess its one of the reasons I know you truly love me"

Atem couldn't help but smile as she kissed his wrist gently and leaning into his touch. "You and only ever you, Anzu" he said before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Anzu melted into the kiss, even his gentle and chaste kisses always left a tingling feeling on her skin. They ended up falling down into the flower bed never breaking apart from their kiss.

**Later that same day:**

Atem sat having dinner with Seto, Mahad and the rest of the Royal Court. They were discussing the fate of their kingdom. "I have sent a diplomat to Hattusa in Hittite, it shouldn't be long before we hear back from him. We have been neutral with the Hittite's for a while now so all should go well" Atem said.

Mahad nodded as a servant poured some more wine, "perhaps Egypt might come out of this better than the Nubian's will"

"I doubt it" Seto interrupted, "they have much better advanced weaponry than we do"

Mahad rolled his eyes, Seto always found an obstacle. "surely your magicians could cast a spell to make the enemies stay away?" Seto grinned. Mahad rolled his eyes again, "Seto, you know magicians can not use spells to aid such affairs!"

Seto grumbled something under his breath as Atem turned to Isis. "Isis, you have the gift of seeing the future, do you not see what will become of our kingdom?". The young priestess shook her head, "I'm sorry my King, the future I see is clouded, which could mean anything right now"

Atem inwardly growled, he hated not knowing things but hopefully soon when the diplomat got in touch with them, they would know more. He looked around the table, "I must ask for everyone's discretion in this subject, nothing must leave this room", all of them nodded in agreement. Everyone except one person sitting at the far corner of the table, who no one would suspect his involvement in anything.

**Later that night:**

Aknadin sat in his chambers looking into the fireplace holding a latter in his hand. Even though he was Atem's uncle, on his father's side they had never been close and they certainly did not see eye to eye on certain matters and in fact, since the passing of Atem's father three years ago they had barely exchanged ten words.

Aknadin despised Atem, he was always an arrogant child, running around the palace courtyard and hiding from the palace nannies. He was always playing with that girl too, Anzu who was of no Royal birth whatsoever, she just turned up at the palace one day. Atem's father had said she was an orphan, the daughter of some noble man whom he knew off and had passed on. Why his brother let Atem play with peasants he did not know.

Seto would have made an excellent King, he had risen through many ranks and passed many trials to become a guardian of the previous and current pharaoh. Aknadin couldn't believe it when he first saw Seto walk through the throne room, he hadn't seen him since he was a child but he recognised him instantly, off course Seto had no clue that Aknadin was in fact his father.

Aknadin had abandoned his wife and son when Seto was still very young, if the Royal court knew he had a child with a commoner then he would have been exiled from Egypt. Obviously if anything were to happen to Atem now then the court would work hard to find another King or Queen on Atem's mother's side but Aknadin would intervene before that would happen. There were ways to prove that Seto was his son, and then he would rule Egypt.

Aknadin grinned skimming over the letter he had received earlier on. He had thought of ways of getting rid of Atem before but his chambers were always heavily guarded and he was never alone during the day. He had even thought of poisoning his food but it always went through a series of tasters before it got to the King, to avoid such a catastrophe, but now he had help. It wouldn't be long until he and Seto would rule Egypt together!

**Author's notes: So Aknadin is getting help? Hmm I wonder who from? Next chapter will be up soon, I'm at work for the next few days but hopefully I'll have it up before Thursday. Don't forget to leave a review :) **


	4. Chapter 4 - Plans

**Author's Notes: Disclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Obviously haha! Chapter Five will be up by Sunday. On with Chapter Four!**

Kaiser, The Nubian General sat at his table in his tent as they were on the Road to Hattusa in Hittite. "He said that it was a spy of Atem's that stole the information and by his description of her she could defiantly have been mistaken for the servant girl" he said to his most trusted guards as he skimmed over the letter in his hand once more.

The guards all looked between each other muttering, "makes you think how a girl snuck right past us" one of them said.

"you twit" Kaiser said angrily, "it is because she is a girl. She probably charmed one of the guards to get into the camp and then gave the servant girl something to knock her out for a few hours and then swapped their clothes"

Kaiser sat in thought for a moment, she was certainly quite a girl if she went to all that trouble to get steal that information and all for the Great Pharaoh? perhaps they were more than just friends, Aknadin had said they were close in his letter. He could kidnap her and make the pharaoh watch as he tortured the woman he loved right in front of his eyes or even better he could marry the girl himself, she must be quite a capable woman to do spy work all by herself, he needed a strong woman at his side.

"Who was the letter from anyway, sir?" one of the guards asked.

Kaiser blinked and threw down the letter on his table, "Oh just an acquaintance" he said before planning his next move.

Early the Next Morning: 

It had been over a week since the diplomat had been sent to Hattusa and Atem was growing more impatient. He hadn't slept all night, instead he just stared at the beauty lying beside him. It was still dark out and the moonlight bathed the skin of her bare shoulders as she breathed steadily and contently. Even though he was on edge most of the time she knew how to keep him occupied, he thought with a grin. It wasn't just having her in his bed that kept him sane though, it was her laugh, her whit, her smile, just having her back at the palace made him forget about so many problems he had to face on a daily basis.

Knowing Anzu that was probably her intention too, to keep him distracted. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew she could make him do anything for her, and he'd do it in a heartbeat but she never asked for anything, just his love and attention, when he had the time, off course. There was only ever one thing that he couldn't do for either of them, he couldn't make her his Queen nor his wife, which pained them both. Anzu was not interested in being a Queen and Atem knew that he'd have a hard time taming her if she ever did become Queen by some miracle. Queen's were expected to act refined, wear heavy makeup and wigs. Atem chuckled, he could never imagine Anzu sitting on the throne beside him letting him rule Egypt in his way, she'd find someway of getting her opinions into the Royal Court.

But still, he'd put up with that if he could be married to her. It was such a burden to bare knowing they could not be fully honourable to one another, but Anzu said she was fine just living in the moment. One day soon he would be expected to marry some royal from another land so the Egyptian Royal line would continue.

Anzu shifted in her sleep snapping him out of his thoughts, "Atem?" she muttered fluttering open her cerulean eyes, "What keeps you awake?"

"it is nothing love" he assured her leaning down to kiss her forehead, "go back to sleep, that's an order" he teased.

Anzu laughed shaking her head, "since when do you give me orders?"

"since I was crowned King if I am not mistaken" he chuckled as she brought her face close to his, "and what happens if I disobey the Great Pharaoh?" she teased back dragging her lips across his. Atem grasped her shoulders and kissed her hard, "then you shall be punished".

Later on:

Atem was taking a leisurely walk around the gardens when someone jumped on him from behind and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" a female voice said. "Mana, how can you keep forgetting he's the King of Egypt now, he's not the prince" Mahad scolded the young magician who pouted as Mahad dragged her off of her friend. Atem just chuckled at his friends antics.

"So Atem, how's Anzu" Mana nudged giggling. "she's quite well I believe" he said clearing his throat.

Mahad gave Mana a stare, obviously they knew but Atem knew they wouldn't say anything. "hey, isn't it her day of birth next week" Mana said balancing her wand on her index finger.

Atem blinked, he had totally forgot until she had just said. "Yes, I believe it is"

Mana slapped him on the back "so what are you going to do for her birthday?"

"I haven't given it that much thought" Atem lied rubbing his forehead. Mahad laughed obviously seeing right through him. "Oh what a typical man" Mana complained, "well its a good job you have me because I have many ideas"

Mahad and Atem both looked at each other rolling their eyes, when Mana had an idea she'd never let it drop. This was going to be a long afternoon, Atem thought as he followed them back into the palace.

**Author's Notes: So Mana has finally appeared in my story, I love her character in the anime, she's so funny and obviously there's a connection between her as Dark Magician Girl and Tea/Anzu early on in season three, I presume DMG is Tea's favourite card, in the episode 'The creator returns' (Season 4, Episode 4) I'm pretty sure you can see DMG poster's on Tea's bedroom wall too when she's packing to fly to California to see Pegasus with Yugi and the others. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Kaiser's plan

Anzu knew Atem had been stressed lately. They had not still herd back from the diplomat he sent to Hattusa and it had almost been two weeks! He and the rest of the council thought perhaps he had never even made it to the city, perhaps he had been captured or killed before he got there and they would be none the wiser.

She wished she could take some of the burden off of his shoulders, he had to deal with so much as King. Usually a Queen might have taken some of the smaller duties off of his hands but since he had devoted his love to her he had forbidden the idea of marrying until the council pressured him to. Anzu got changed into one of her favourite sky blue dresses and heels and went looking for him at dinner time, after which she knew the morning meetings he had with his council would be over.

Perhaps they could spend the afternoon together, she thought. She saw him talking with Mana in the courtyard. brushing out her dress she walked over to him, she felt her cheeks burn when his regal eyes looked upon her. Surely it was a crime to the Gods to be so handsome.

"At-Pharaoh" she stuttered remembering there were nobles and guards around. "I was wondering if you would grace me with your presence"

He looked at her and back to Mana, "actually I have some important matters to attend to"

"Oh" she replied, how stupid of her to think he would actually have time to spend with her. Mana looked at her, "perhaps what we were discussing could wait until later, Pharaoh?" she said.

Before Atem could reply Anzu butted in, "its fine really, obviously the Pharaoh has better things to attend to. If you will excuse me" she said and curtsied. Anzu walked away, she felt so stupid, in front of the guards and Mana. These things had never bothered her before?

After Anzu left Mana hit Atem on the shoulder. "OW!" he half shouted at the young magician, "what was that for?"

"you just totally blew Anzu off" she scolded. "but we're planning what to do for her birthday tonight, it wouldn't be a surprise if she were here now would it" he shrugged.

Mana rolled her eyes, "there are ways to say things to a lady Atem, for a King sometimes you are so incredibly dense" she tutted.

**Meanwhile Across the Desert: **

Kaiser rode through a bordering village with a band of his soldiers in tow. The villagers seemed unnerved by their presence, well it was an Egyptian village after all. Kaiser rode to the middle of the village and one of his guards blew on a horn to get the villagers attention. The men stop working and the woman came out of their horses to see what the commotion was about.

"People of Egypt I come to offer help" he began, "my name is Kaiser, General of the Nubian army. It is on this very day that I bring you sad news of your King. I have learned soon that he will start to take your children to raise them as servants and take more percentage of your fruits and vegetables from your farms so he may feed the nobles but I have a solution for you all"

Before Kaiser could continue some of the villagers spoke up, "how do we know you speak the truth" they shouted.

Kaiser rolled his eyes, stupid villagers, why couldn't they just believe him! "because my people, I have proof"

Kaiser waved his hand and from around a corner a guard pushed a man with his hands bound behind his back to the sand. "This is a diplomat that is close to Atem, he has told us this information, isn't that right?"

The man hesitated before nodding. Some of the villagers still did not believe him. "You may believe what you wish but if you help me overrun the palace I will promise you all food and the safety of your children" he said as one of the guards dropped them some weapons. Most of the villagers took them causing Kaiser to grin as they rode on.

"Lying to get what you want will only backfire. The villagers will discover what your up to, you don't care about them at all" the diplomat shouted from behind. The guard threw him from the horse and went to strike him with his sword. "Wait" Kaiser said stopping him, "he still may be of some us yet"

**Back at the Palace: **

Anzu sighed leaning back against the large bath. It was more like a swimming pool really. It was only allowed to be used by the Royal Court and others the King approved off, which luckily included her. She bathed herself in Egyptian oils and relished in the feeling off being relaxed, she hadn't felt relaxed much lately.

The water started to go cool something which happened when it got cold outside since the water was diverted from the Nile. She shivered and decided it was time to get out. Wrapping the towel around her she walked out of the room and to her chambers which was only next door. Shutting the door she at first didn't see the sprinkled roses on her bed. She blinked walking over to her bed and observing the petals and white lace nightgown that lay upon the sheets.

Hands suddenly encircled her waist, "are you surprised" a deep gruff voice whispered into her ear.

"Yes, especially since you brushed me off like I was a servant or something this morning" she said trying to compose herself which was failing miserably, she always was a bundle of nerves whenever he touched her.

He laughed in her ear and nibbled at her neck, "All because I was planning your birthday for tonight and tomorrow"

"oh" Anzu gasped, "There's been so much going on, I had totally forgotten about that"

Atem spun her around, "you forget your own birthday?" he chuckled, "then perhaps I can make you remember"

Atem pulled so her towel dropped to the floor all whilst admiring her beauty. He kissed her which made the small anger she had for him dissolve immediately. Atem pulled away and reached for the lace nightdress on her bed. "I want to see your wear it" his velvety voice breath into her ear. He pulled it over her head letting the white lace cotton drop just below her thighs.

"Just as I imaged" he grinned, "you look just like a goddess"

Anzu blushed, "what nonsense you speak"

Atem chuckled and walked over to a table were two glasses of wine had already been poured, "Would you care for some"

"I'm not a heavy drinker you know" she replied as he passed her a glass anyway, "are you trying to get me drunk?"

Atem grinned with a laugh, "perhaps I am"

Meanwhile Kaiser had been rounding up more villagers from small towns and villages and unknown to them villagers and some of Kaiser's men were headed toward the palace with torches and weapons. Kaiser grinned as he watched his followers march toward the palace, it wouldn't be long now until he overthrew the Egyptian King and had that woman spy under his control, who needed the Hittite's when all he needed was to rouse some angry villagers?

**Author's Notes: So Kaiser has misled some villagers to help him win over the Egyptian throne, I wonder how Atem will take the news? Next chapter will be up by Tuesday. Be sure to check out my new one-shot, 'The two loves of a woman's heart'. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Ambush

It was past midnight now. Anzu sighed contently as she snuggled her head into the crook of Atem's neck. "Happy birthday Anzu" he whispered. Anzu entwined their hands together with a smile, she didn't need to wish for anything because the only thing she desired was lying beside her. "How old are you now?" he asked before nibbling at her ear.

"its not polite to ask a lady her age" Anzu teased him. Atem pouted causing her to giggle, "I'm nineteen if you must know".

"nineteen?" he repeated, "hmm perhaps you will start to show grey hairs soon?"

"Grey hairs? hold on a minute your two years, almost three older than me" she reminded him. "Ah but the gods will make sure I do not age as others do, I am an descendant of Ra after all, I must live and long and prosperous life"

Anzu shook her head with a giggle, "how good of them"

They both laughed but then Atem looked at her more seriously. Atem was so hard to read sometimes, she never knew what he was thinking! He reached out and cupped her cheek. His thumb grazed her cheek soothingly and her eyes softened. How he always made her feel so calm she did no know.

Atem was having similar thoughts, Anzu was always the one who kept him grounded, she was the one who secretly he was fighting for. He did obviously care about his people, villagers and friends but without Anzu, his love, everything else was meaningful. "I love you Anzu" he said and kissed her on the lips.

Anzu melted into the kiss, "I know, but its nice to hear you say it" she replied with a blush as he hopped out of her bed and got redressed. "I have to return to my room, the guards will go frantic thinking I've gone missing soon"

Anzu pouted lying her head back on the pillow. It wasn't fair that they could never fully be with each other. She often dreamt that in many years, they would be a married couple, waking up next to each other to watch the sun rise after a night of passion, but she knew that could only ever remain just a dream.

"After I've had the meeting with the council tomorrow I've arranged you a morning breakfast, just me and you" he said sitting on the bed next to her for a moment. Anzu smiled as he ran his hand through her hair, even his most gentle touches always sent shivers down her spine. "that sounds nice" she yawned.

Atem chuckled a little, "I better let you get your beauty sleep"

Anzu tutted and laid her head back on the pillow again as Atem left her to sleep peacefully.

**Somewhere across the Palace: **

Aknadin looked out of his window to see black figures and fire heading towards the palace. 'so he spoke the truth' he thought to himself before leaving his room. He knew what he had to do now.

**Back with Atem: **

Atem was walking back to his chambers when three guards came running around the corner of a corridor, "Great Pharaoh, there is a mob of villagers heading towards the palace, they have weapons and torches, there's also some riders"

"What?" atem roared running towards the nearest window. There was at least a hundred villagers and even more riders. "Send the guards from the armoury outside the wall to fend them off for now and get all other guards to man the walls. I want none of them beyond the courtyard and put down all gates"

They nodded and ran off to do as he commanded. Atem woke up the other members of the Royal council, except Aknadin who could not be found. They all gathered inside the throne room.

"Could it be the Hittite's? Maybe they thought our peace offering was just a ploy to get their defences down? or Perhaps it could be the Nubian's attacking on their own and turning our villagers against us" Mahad pondered pacing the room.

"it could be either or neither" Atem said making them all look at him, "we have other enemies than just them, even though they are the closest doesn't mean it has to be them, it could be the Libyans too"

"but we have been at peace with the Libyans for almost nineteen years now" Seto reminded him.

"hmm, I wouldn't say at peace Seto. My father did buy their peace with gold long ago but since then we have herd nothing of them" Atem added holding his forehead. "Make sure all the woman and children stay in their rooms and I want one guard from every wall reporting to me hourly" he told Seto who bowed.

**Back with Anzu: **

Anzu walked out onto the balcony to see the villagers gaining closer. Atem had been back to tell her to stay in her room but she would do no such thing. She quickly got dressed into one of her long dresses and a cloak. She went over to the courtyard where a few guards were patrolling, "My Lady" one of them said, "it isn't safe for you to be here"

"I'm sure I'm fine for now, it'll take them a while on foot and to get passed the men Atem sent out" she assured them, "I just wanted to make sure things were in order, being the Pharaoh's personal spy and diplomat"

the guard bowed, "off course ma'am"

Anzu walked around the rest of the courtyard and around the back of the palace. As she walked on she saw a trial of blood. "what on eart-" she gasped as hands covered her mouth from behind. With all of her force she elbowed whoever it was in the stomach causing him or her to stagger backwards. She leapt forward out of their reach to see that a guard had been killed. Turning to see her perpetrator she gasped seeing Atem's uncle and royal guardian winded on the floor with a knife in his hand.

"GUARDS" She called out but before they could come two men leapt out of the nearby bushes and placed a sack over her head. "Take her quickly" Aknadin shouted as they dragged her through a hole in the wall. Clearly Aknadin had led them in.

The guard from earlier rushed to see what was going on to see some men dragging someone with a sack over their head and throw them into a carriage. "My lady?" he gasped recognising her dress and cloak. "YOU" he shouted looking at Aknadin, "I saw her speak to you before she was captured"

"What, how dare you, a mere guard accuse me, a royal advisor to the Pharaoh of such treachery" Aknadin snarled. The other guards came and arrested him despite his pleas and took him before the Great Pharaoh.

**In the carriage: **

"let me go" Anzu struggled against a hand that held her arms behind her back. She was pushed onto what felt like a seat. A few moments later the sack was removed from her head. As her eyes adjusted to the surroundings of the moving carriage she looked across from her to see a tall man with dark hair staring at her. His arms were crossed and he looked at her amused.

"who exactly are you?" she asked keeping her back against the seat.

he chuckled sarcastically, "you should have more respect girl, I am the General of Nubia, Lord Kaiser"

Anzu spat at his shoes, "I care not who you are, I demand you take me back to the palace or else-"

"or else what?" he grinned moving his face closer to hers. He reached up and pulled back her hood. Anzu thought for a second he might have kissed her, as disgusting as that thought was but he pulled away studying her face for a moment, "you look just like-" he stuttered completely bemused as the carriage rolled further and further away from the palace.

**Author's Notes: So who does Anzu remind Kaiser of and will Aknadin get found out? Stay tuned for the next chapter which hopefully should be up by Thursday.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Captured

Atem was not as surprised as other's might have thought when Aknadin was dragged into the throne room by some palace guards. He had long ago whispered in their ears that he did not trust his uncle, not that Aknadin ever suspected that he didn't, he had made sure of that. "Great Pharaoh" the guard said holding Aknadin to the floor by his shoulders. "Lady Anzu had been taken prisoner and I believe Lord Aknadin has something to do with it"

"WHAT" Atem roared standing up out of his throne. Mahad looked at him and Atem balled his fists trying to remain calm in front of the others. "Explain youself" Atem said to the guard. "I was patrolling the courtyard and Lady Anzu was there saying she wanted to keep an eyes on things"

Atem rolled his eyes, that was just like Anzu, why didn't she listen to what he had said and stayed in doors. "She walked around the corner and then a few seconds later I herd her call for the guards when I got there it was too late, she was being hurled into a carriage by two men. We found one of the guards patrolling the area killed by a knife, Aknadin was there with a knife" He finished looking down at the man in front of him.

"I swear, Pharaoh, my nephew, I did no such thing" Aknadin pleaded like a frail old man. Atem knew better, Aknadin had been known to go behind his father's back before and his father had often warned Atem about him before he died. "Take him to the dungeon's and have him questioned and search his room, Seto"

Seto bowed as him and the guards dragged Aknadin away all whilst screaming his innocence. Atem let out a deep sign, he couldn't believe Anzu had been dragged away in the night during this awful riot of villagers. He knew she knew how to take care of herself but she was a woman after all and the thought of any man...…...No he couldn't think like that, they must have taken her for a reason, probably for ransom, they wouldn't harm her, he hoped!

Just then some more guards came rushing into the throne room, "Great Pharaoh, most of the riders have been taken out and the villagers have turned away"

Atem felt like punching a wall, they had gotten what they had come for, Anzu.

**Far across the desert: **

Anzu squirmed against her binds as she was pushed into a large tent. Kaiser was there, smug as ever. He signalled for the guards to untie her hands which they did. "how do you know I wont try and run away" she said as she was pushed onto a chair by one of his guards who left afterwards.

Kaiser looked at her, "because you are smart and you know that you will be able to get past my guards, as soon as you exit the tent you will see that my guards are just right outside"

"You talk as if you know me, how can you know I'm as smart as you say" she asked looking around the tent with her eyes for any sort of weapons but to no luck.

He chuckled sarcastically, "because not everyone in the palace is loyal to you or the pharaoh"

"Aknadin" Anzu said under her breath shaking her head. "Besides" he added making her look at him once more, "you are exactly like your mother"

"my mother?" Anzu asked completely confused. "Why yes" Kaiser said walking closer to were she sat, "your her spitting image"

"How could you possibly know my mother? I did not even know her, she was a noble lady, who died in childbirth and my father died fighting in the war with Atem's father, after that the Pharaoh brought me back to the palace"

Kaiser grinned, "Ah, so that's what they told you"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

To Anzu's surprise he let out a sigh, "almost twenty years ago I visited Libya it was there I fell in love with a young woman Athena, the daughter of the King and Queen and heir to their throne but she was already married to another, some Roman Prince. There was a war, that I had a hand in starting. We won off course, I found Athena hiding in the palace and offered her peace in exchange for her hand in marriage but she was selfish, her husband had died so she killed herself right in front of me. I knew she had a child but the girl was no where to be found, there were many rumours that she had been killed, or...taken for her safety" he said looking at her.

Anzu gulped, "Your just making this story up, I am no way related to this Athena and besides, there would be no proof now-"

Anzu gasped when he grabbed her shoulder and ripped her dress, "is this enough proof" he said making her look at her bare shoulder. She had always had a birthmark there, in the shape of a butterfly. "This birthmark is all the proof needed, every royal line has a birthmark of the shape of an insect or animal, the birth mark passed down of the Libyans was a butterfly"

Anzu couldn't believe what she were hearing. Her mother was a Princess, making her ultimately a Princess and now Queen too, but Libya had been taken over by the Nubians since then, she had no control over the throne anymore. Atem would be more than thrilled to hear such news, with her birth mark as proof they could finally be together, that was if she could make it back to him. This was the greatest and worst birthday she'd ever had, whilst it was such great news that her and Atem could possibly be wed she was also being help captive with no hopes of getting back to him anytime soon.

Kaiser reached up and touched her face, "such beauty" he said his hand running along her exposed shoulder. Anzu flinched and moved back in the chair as much as she could, "don't touch me" she spat.

He grinned pulling away, "just as stubborn as your mother, and just as beautiful"

"When the Pharaoh finds me you'll be sorry" she said as he walked around the table. "Oh, why? because you two are together? those marks on your shoulder and neck are evidence enough that you are have been intimate with someone recently"

Anzu felt her cheeks warm a little as she recalled Atem kissing her neck, touching all her sensitive spots the night before, which seemed to be everywhere when it came to him. "Don't worry that will all be over soon enough"

Anzu snapped out of her daydream, "What do you mean?" she asked, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Well I no longer need the Hittite's help, with your claim to the Libyan throne other's will come begging for our friendship and to be our ally" he said not even bothering to look at her now as he sat down and read a letter. "I'd never help you-"

He looked up at her with a grin, "oh you'll have no choice in the matter because you will be my wife"

Anzu opened her eyes wide, "WIFE?"

**Back at the Palace: **

Aknadin was thrown into a cell by two guards and Seto, "I swear I did it for the good of Egypt" he said turning his head from the dirty floor. "oh so he finally admits to it" Seto said looking at the two guards amused. "I did it for you too Seto" he added making Seto look down at the old man confused.

"For me? you should do everything in your power to help the Pharaoh, not me" Seto scowled as the two guards left. Seto went to leave too until Aknadin spoke again, "I did it for my son"

Seto looked down at the old man once more who was know hurled into a ball on the cold damp floor, "I did it for you Seto, your my son, please Gods, have mercy on my soul". Seto Blinked, what on earth was Aknadin talking about? He wasn't his son, was he?

**Authors Notes: So Seto finally knows about Aknadin being his father but will he believe him? and Anzu is a Princess but will her and Atem ever be reunited? Next chapter will be up by Saturday. Don't worry there's a reason why Atem doesn't know about the birthmark thing ha! **


	8. Chapter 8 - To do what is necessary

**Author's Notes: This chapter contains some violence. **

Seto relayed the information that Aknadin had revealed to him to the Pharaoh, but it mattered not, there was no way of proving weather they were related, Aknadin had said that there was but Seto didn't want to listen to his pleas anymore and had left the dungeon. All that mattered to Atem was finding a way to get Anzu back. She was smart, she knew had to take care of herself, perhaps she would get a message to him soon of her whereabouts but he wasn't just going to sit on his throne and do nothing.

"Did Aknadin say anything else" Atem asked with a sigh.

Seto shook his head. "very well, if he wont cooperate have him tortured"

Seto looked at him I shock, "are you sure? he is your uncle after all"

Atem gave him an angry stare, "HE IS A TRAITOR" he roared. All of the Royal council looked among each other, Atem was generally quite composed most of the time, it was very rare to see him in such a state.

Seto gulped and bowed, "as you wish my Pharaoh"

Walking towards the dungeons Seto found himself wondering why Atem was so bothered about his little diplomat friend, he suspected that there was more to their relationship now than more than just friendship. With a sigh he pushed open the large dungeon door hoping that Aknadin was not his real father because he was about to go through some bad pain.

**Somewhere across the desert: **

Anzu looked around the tent for any sort of writing material to find nothing of the sort. It had been one full day since she had been taken but it already felt like a lifetime. There was no way in hell she was marrying Kaiser, let alone sharing intimacy with him, she'd rather kill herself, but t wouldn't come to that, Atem would rescue her, she was sure.

She had considered trying to escape but Kaiser had guards stationed everywhere around the camp. She was trapped!

Kaiser had gone off somewhere, to talk to some guards about something. "We shall be moving soon, from the Valley of the Kings closer to Libya..."

Anzu moved closer to the edge of the tent to where she heard guards talking outside amongst each other. "Kasier said once he's there he'll go to the high priests and take the girl to prove her birth right, after that they'll be wed"

Anzu rolled her eyes, that was never going to happen. She stood up and saw some parchment peaking out from under some of Kaiser's belongings on a camp bed. She chucked them aside reaching for the blank paper. There was nothing to use as ink though! Anzu inwardly sighed, she had done this only once before and it didn't end well.

She picked up a sharp ended rock from the ground and closed her eyes cutting her arm open with it. Wincing in pain she used the end of the rock to write some notes onto the blank parchment and let it dry out whilst she bandaged her arm. She sat for a few moments as she started to feel dizzy, perhaps some fresh air might do her some good, she thought.

She pulled open the tent and immediately two guards turned stopping her from barely walking two feet outside of the tent. She rolled her eyes, "can I not at least take a walk for two minutes? I feel rather dizzy and need some fresh air"

The guards looked at each other just as Kaiser came walking back over, "if she wishes to take a walk one of you can escort her but make sure she doesn't get away, I have some business to attend to"

He walked past her and went back into the tent. One of the guards smiled almost licking his lips at her, "actually I feel the need for a walk" he said. The other guard chuckled, "I bet you do", Anzu let them have their banter and played dumb.

They walked around the camp silently, luckily the fresh air seemed to do Anzu some good. They stopped walking when they turned a corner where no one was. Anzu giggled and jumped on top of a rock. "hey, get down from there" the guard said. Anzu grinned, "oh, you'll have to catch me" she said like a silly girl and jumped into his arms. He caught her with ease, since she was as light as a feather. "wow, you really handsome you know that?"

The guard grinned dropping her to her legs, "and your really pretty" he grinned holding her waist and guiding her back until she hit the rock wall. Anzu bit her lip playfully, "oh sir, you flatter me, such an innocent girl like myself has never been so close to a man before"

He chuckled running a hand down her waist and over her leg, "then your in for a surprise" he said before pressing a kiss to her lips. Anzu mentally felt like throwing up, she never wanted to be kissed by someone else other than Atem, but this was necessary for her safety. Whilst his mouth was locked onto hers she reached for his sword and then kneed him in his stomach.

Winded and cowering like an animal on the floor she struck him with the sword to the chest. She whistled and waited for a second, "hurry up" she said quietly to herself. A few seconds later and a bird swooped down, "Hawkeye" she said stroking the bird, "Take this to the palace, ok?" she told him. The brown bird cooed and took the letter in its beak before flying off.

It didn't take long for the other guards to come snooping, "Was that a messenger bird just now?" one of them said looking at the dark sky. "hey what's going on here?" another one said as he turned the corner seeing Anzu with a bloodied sword. "Hey, get her" he shouted, Anzu tried to flee but she crashed into the chest of Kaiser who grabbed her by her arm. "You have disobeyed me for the last time" he snarled into her ear whilst he dragged her away.

**Back at the palace:**

Seto bowed before the Pharaoh, who seemed on edge. "Has he spoken?" Atem asked looking down at him. Seto nodded, "it didn't really take much. He had been sending letter's to the Nubian General ever since Anzu returned, he wanted to remove you from the throne and have me become Pharaoh instead since he thinks I'm his son but now it seems the general has different motives, we found the letters in Aknadin's chambers confirming his treachery"

Atem slammed his fists on either side of his throne, "dam him" he shouted which echoed through the room. "There is more" Seto dared to say, even though Seto was much older and taller than the Pharaoh his rage could make even the most fierce of men cower before him in fear. "apparently when the Nubian General fount out about a woman stealing valuable information from right under his nose he wanted to see her for himself and..."

The Pharaoh looked at him, "and what?" she said holding a breath.

Seto bit his lip, "he wants to marry her"

Atem stood up, "MARRY HER?" he roared, "He will do no such thing"

Shimon, one of his advisors and member of his royal court looking at him curious, "oh and why not? because she is one of your lovers?"

Atem looked outraged, "she is more than that" he said pushing himself out of the throne, "I love her"

"Even so, she isn't a royal you cant marry her" Shimon reminded him. Atem let out a sigh, "I still will not give up until she is back here safe, even if there is no future for us"

"Who's is that bird?" Isis asked as a bird flew through the window and perched itself on the arm of the throne. Atem recognised the bird, "it's Anzu's messenger bird, Hawkeye" he gasped seeing a letter in its beak.

Atem took the letter and opened it, "well what does it say?" Mahad asked as they all gathered around the Pharaoh. "It is a message from Anzu, she says that she is safe for now but the Nubian General intends to marry her and they are on their way to Libya"

"Pharaoh" Isis said looking at the letter, "this letter its written in..."

"blood" Atem finished, he new Anzu went to extreme measures but this was beyond anything. He had to rescue her before she would do something that would lead to her death. "Libya?" Seto mused, "why there?"

Atem looked at the letter once more, "she doesn't say, but were about to find out"

**Author's Notes: So now we really got to see how Anzu 'takes care of herself' whilst she was being a spy and diplomat. Atem really cant control his temper at times, just like in season 4. Next chapter will see Atem venture out for her rescue, will be up before Tuesday, please leave a review. **


	9. Chapter 9 - Libya

Anzu pulled back the curtains as the carriage rolled through Tripoli, the largest city in Libya. It was far from grand though, the city was more like a derelict village and only one building was still standing which she assumed was the palace were the Regents and High Priests lived, they most certainly had not done a good job of taking care of her parents home.

"Don't worry my dear" Kaiser said leaning over from his seat and touching the side of her face where he had hit her the night before for killing one of his guards, when were King and Queen we can rebuild this land"

Anzu grunted pulling her face away from him, "I will never be your wife" she spat.

"What did I tell you about defiance my Queen? It shall not be tolerated" he said and grabbed her arm holding it in a vice grip, "and you shall be punished"

Anzu pulled her arm free and pushed herself back onto her carriage seat further away from him, "it is not defiance" she told him, "it is my faith in Atem, he shall come for me, just wait and see"

Kasier scowled, "believe as you wish but once were wed your spirit and faith in your Pharaoh will be crushed and besides let him come for you because then I will take great pleasure in killing him and then I will rule Egypt as well"

"In your dreams" Anzu muttered under her breath as they arrived at the palace.

**Back in Egypt: **

Atem rode through the desert with Mahad, Seto and some of his best guards. The sun was roaring making it hard to concentrate on the situation at hand. He needed to save Anzu, he couldn't stop for any reason, every minute counted. He missed her sleeping in his arms, her gentle caresses and her sharp whit. He missed her smile too, in the day he never really got to spend much time with her but if he saw her in passing she would simply smile at him and he'd smile back knowing it was only for him.

"My pharaoh" Seto called out. Atem looked back, he hadn't realised how much ahead of them he was. "What is it?" Atem said dryly pulling on the reins of his horse. "We need to rest, we need food and water and the guards have heat stroke"

Atem grunted to which Seto gave him a concerned look, "come on you know I'm right we all need rest and you as well, you'll be no good to Lady Anzu if your dehydrated and tired"

Atem sighed, he was right, off course! "Fine, but only for a little while, we cant afford to loose much time, if we continue on we should catch up with them shortly"

Making a camp they settled under the shade of a cliff. Atem sat on a blanket as the others ate bread and fruit and drank water. Mahad walked over to him and passed him some bread and water, "You need to eat Pharaoh" he said, "I know your worried about Anzu, we all are, she did after all put her life on the line many times to bring us valuable information and she is your friend, which makes her mine too"

Atem took the food and water, "your a good friend Mahad and thank you for not telling anyone about me and Anzu, not that it matters now"

Mahad sat down next to him and sighed, "I know you and Anzu can never truly be together or wed but isn't it a good thing that you spent time with her and got to love her whilst you had the chance, it sounds better than never being together at all"

Atem smiled thinking off all the time they had spent together when they were children and the first time he had realised he loved her. He was just the Prince then and his father was hosting a ball for the harvest festival one year. She had come walking down the long staircase in the palace wearing an ankle length pink dress which flowed around her ankles. Her arms were adorned with bracelets and Egyptian jewels and her hair was tied into a bun with some left hanging around her pale face. She was about fifteen, the very flower of becoming a woman, she truly was breath taking that day.

"I wouldn't change anything about my time with Anzu" Atem said smiling a little as memories flashed before him, "The only thing I would have changed is spending more time with her, I always put Egypt first, which is my job as its King but once in a while I need to put myself and Anzu first and if I never see her again..."

"you cant think like that" Mahad butted in, "no news is good news"

"marriage can not be undone" Atem said, "the gods forbid it"

"I know, but as you said Anzu is smart, she'll find a way to delay it until you can find her"

Atem nodded, he had to believe that was true for Anzu's sake and his own for he feared he might go insane.

**Back in Libya: **

Anzu had been seen by the High priests and the regents of Libya who confirmed her birth right, thanks to her birth mark and the fact that she was the apparent spitting image of her mother. Until now she had had her doubts about what Kaiser had told her but it was obvious that the High Priests would no lie. She couldn't believe it, she really was a Princess and Queen in her own right.

Kaiser had her under lock and key now though in the Libyan palace. She was brought food in the morning but since then she hadn't seen a sole. Her windows had been boarded pretty well so there was no chance of escaping through the windows. She could see the guards feet under the edge of the door so she couldn't exactly leave either.

With a sigh she changed into some leather pants, boots and a tunic that was clearly too big for her. She tucked it into her bottoms and huffed, they needed to find some clothes of her own size!

There was a connecting bathroom which had a small window, too small for her to climb out of and also too small for her to call Hawkeye. She looked around, perhaps there was something she could use as a weapon. She opened a drawer to a cabinet that was laced thick with dust, perhaps there was some sort of knife but there was nothing.

Looking around the room once again an idea popped into her head. She pushed back the commode to reveal a hole in the wall. '_Stupid idiots' _she thought, '_they forgot to check here'. _She poked her head out of the hole and looked down. It was quite a drop but there was a ledge to balance on. There was a window on the wall next to hers. Perhaps she could sneak into there and find a way out and perhaps there might be a weapon in there too!

She stuck her feet out first and dropped to the ledge with a thud. "What was that?" one of Kaiser's guard said from below. She breathed in and lent against the wall as much as possible as he looked up, "must have just been the wind" he said scratching the back of his head before talking to one of the other guards.

Anzu let out a breath she had been holding and balanced herself until she reached the window. She threw her legs over the windowsill and looked around the dark room which seemed to be empty of people thankfully. looking around she fount nothing of use, nothing she could use as a weapon anyway. The room seemed to be that of a guest bedroom. She found some ribbon which she used to tie up her hair, if she needed to make a run and hide then she could do it better with her hair out of her face.

Opening the door slowly she poked her head out to see that the corridor was empty. With a sigh of relief she walked into the corridor quietly. It looked familiar to her, it was the same corridor Kaiser had dragged her through earlier. Walking around the corridor and into the next she was immediately spotted by two guards. "quickly, after her" they shouted.

"damn it" Anzu muttered and ran the other way. She had to find a place to hide, the palace was so huge, there had to be somewhere Kaiser and his men weren't. '_where are you?' Atem_ Anzu thought, she hated to admit it but her faith for him rescuing her before the wedding ceremony was wearing thin.

**Back with Atem: **

Atem felt him self relax just a little as they passed the border to Libya. The capital was only a few hours ride, hopefully he could save Anzu before she was wed, he'd never forgive himself if he'd failed to protect her, failed to keep his promise. He didn't want to think of her married to another man, and at worse someone like the Nubian general who he knew to be a tyrant and considerably older than her. The thought of him being with her, touching her, it made him sick to the stomach.

"Are you alright my King?" Mahad asked stopping his horse. Atem composed himself as they all looked at him concerned.

"I am fine, let us ride on, we have no time to loose" he replied and whipped at the reins on his horse.

**Author's Notes: Kaiser wont have much patience with Anzu after this, that's if he can find her! Next chapter will be quite tearful for Anzu as she finds out about her parents, will be up by Friday if I'm not too busy Playing DMC5 ha! Has anyone else played the Yu-Gi-Oh Legacy of the Duellist game on PS4/Xbox One? What other video games does everyone like to play? let me know if you write a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Ghosts of the past

**Author's Notes: Woo finally at Chapter Ten, I'd say there's still quite a few chapters left, at least five or six, don't forget to leave a review, it inspires me to write more. **

Anzu fled deep into the Libyan palace, Kaiser's guards were stationed at every entrance and exit meaning there was no escape, all she could do was delay their wedding until Atem came for her. She came across a strange room which was more like an ancient chamber or sanctuary. In the middle was a fountain which had ran dry. A woman knelt beneath it, it looked like she was praying.

Anzu hid behind a pillar but it seemed her attempt at hiding had failed miserably. The woman turned and pulled down her hood, "come closer my dear" she said, she was a frail old lady with grey hair.

Hesitating Anzu took a few steps towards her, she had nothing to loose but she suspected that the woman would not turn her over to Kaiser anyway since he had almost invaded their palace and was now seeking to take the land for himself. The old woman smiled, "this used to be a grand palace and Libya was a land that was rich and beautiful, your mother always saw to it"

"my mother?" Anzu gasped, "you knew her?"

The old Lady nodded, "I used to be one of her advisors but after she died I grew ill and everyone else gave up on Libya, your mother and father were such wonderful rulers but after they were gone everyone sort of gave up I suppose"

Anzu sighed, how awful, if only she could have grown up and token over, but she knew her parents reached out to Atem's father for her own protection, she couldn't have stayed here, she was just a baby and no one could have been trusted, obviously her parents must have trusted Atem's father, she felt some relief knowing that they had some friends and that she and Atem had grown up together as friends just as they had.

The old lady looked up at the wall behind the fountain to reveal a large paining of a woman that looked a lot like her. It was clearly her mother. She looked a lot older than Anzu though, perhaps in her late twenties, her skin was just as pale as hers but her eyes were darker, more like a light purple, perhaps she got her blue eyes from her father. Her hair was shoulder length, a little longer than Anzu's was now and one side was braided.

"your so beautiful" The old Lady said looking back at her, "when you were born your mother was so happy, off course everyone else wanted a boy because they can inherit easier but she always secretly wanted a daughter so she could simply braid her hair or buy her dresses"

Anzu felt quite teary, she had never known anything about her family but now she was learning all these things about her mother and father and it was quite a lot to take in. "You do not wish to marry General Kaiser" the old Lady said looking at her concerned. "he has kidnapped me" Anzu said wiping her eyes, "I don't believe his plan was to marry me originally but as soon as he knew who I was his plans obviously changed but do not fret the Pharaoh will find me soon"

"The Pharaoh eh?" The old Lady said, "So what the rumours said were true, you were taken to Egypt"

Anzu nodded, "I guess my parents wanted me to be safe and our nations were good friends after all and Egypt is one of the most powerful nations"

"hmm" the old lady pondered, "well if the Pharaoh is coming for you then all we need to do is stall Kaiser for a while, I'm sure between the two of us we can hide you away"

**Somewhere else in the palace: **

Kaiser slammed his fists either side of the Libyan throne he sat upon, "I want that wretched girl found, she has defied me for the last time" he yelled at his guards, "find her and bring her to me, we shall be wed tonight"

**Just outside the Palace: **

Atem stood with Mahad, Seto and his guards all with their hood up covered by the darkness of nightfall too. "The palace is heavily guarded" Mahad said, "we'd never get inside"

"Hmm there might be a way" Atem said looking at the village behind them.

"what are you thinking?" Seto asked.

"Well we could start a fire in the village, Kaiser will more than likely send his guards out to investigate giving us a chance to slip in" Atem replied, "but I need to go in alone, all of us together would get spotted"

"but Pharaoh we can not allow you to go in alone-"

"no buts Seto, that's an order" Atem interrupted, "If I have not returned by sunrise with Anzu then you have my permission to enter the palace, by any means possible, but hopefully it wont come to that and oh, be sure not to harm any villagers"

**Back with Anzu: **

Anzu was guided by the old Lady, who eventually revealed her name to be Amara to her own quarters in the palace, luckily since it wasn't far from the old chamber they weren't spotted by any guards. Her chamber consisted of a sitting room with a connection bedroom and bathing room. The thick curtain were drawn letting in barely no light, perhaps she wanted to avoid seeing what had happened to Libya over the years.

"Would you like something to eat dear?" Amara asked cutting up some fruit into a bowl. Anzu smiled a little, "yes please, I'm famished" she eagerly replied, the food Kaiser had supplied her with had been horrible, she refused to eat it!

Anzu tried to hide how hungry she was eating the fruit slowly as Amara sat opposite her. "So you and the Pharaoh eh?"

"What about me and the Pharaoh?" Anzu asked rather too quickly that Amara chuckled, "oh, don't tell me your not trying to hide something hmmm gal? or are your cheeks red because your coming down with the flu?"

Anzu rubbed the back of her neck, "well, we are together, sort of, we want to be married but we couldn't because I wasn't a royal, but now we can"

Amara smiled, "yes you can but there's something you should do first, make sure we ask him for the crown matrimonial"

"crown matrimonial?" Anzu asked titling her head.

Amara nodded, "Yes, it means if the Pharaoh were to die and you were without a child to inherit then you can still keep his throne, marrying is all fine for love but if the worse were to happen you would be cast of the throne without a second thought"

"I did not know these things, perhaps when I return to Egypt you can come as my advisor"

Amara smiled, "I would like that"

Anzu went to take another bite of her fruit when they herd a commotion outside. Amara pushed back the curtains to see Kaiser's men running through the courtyard, across the village a fire had started to spread. "A fire?" Anzu muttered looking over her shoulder, "it's Atem"

Amara turned, "how do you know?"

Anzu couldn't help but smile, "I just do, somehow"

"well if he's come for you then we need to be prepared" Amara said hobbling on her walking stick to the other side of the room. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a large sack. She pulled out a sword, "this was your father's" she said as Anzu walked over and admired the silver blade. Amara held out the sword to her, "now go, find the Pharaoh but you must kill Kaiser, he'll never stop coming after you, he's fearless, Egypt cant protect your forever"

**Author's Notes: Next chapter will see Atem and Anzu try to find each other, all whilst watching their backs for Kaiser, when their together their strong but their lost without each other. Next chapter will be up by Tuesday. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: This chapter contains some moderate violence. Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes. **

All Anzu could hear was the sound of her own shaky breath as she slowly walked down corridors, she had no idea which way led where but sooner or later she'd find the way out and maybe come across Atem and with Kaiser's guards scattered between the palace and the village fire she could avoid been seen more easily and if she came across any trouble she had her father's sword by her side.

It felt like a lifetime since she had last seen Atem but it had only been a couple days, far too long she concluded anyway, how she managed to stay away from him and the palace for weeks on end doing diplomatic work she did not know, perhaps she longs for him know more than ever because he makes her feel protected and warm and she hated to admit it but she did feel vulnerable, Kaiser was a tyrant, she didn't want to imagine what pain he might subject her to.

'Atem, I know you will find me, you just have to' she thought before turning another corner.

**Back with Atem: **

Atem's plan was going more smoothly than he had anticipated, Kaiser had sent guards from a side entrance to the palace to investigate the fire leaving it wide open for his to slip into. He needed to take one of the guards as hostage and interrogate them, he needed to know if Anzu was married to him, as much as the idea of that sickened him, he just had to know and if she wasn't, he needed to find her location.

They would need to take out Kaiser off course, Atem knew enough about him to know that he would never give up until Anzu and Libya was his and he couldn't allow that. He'd send his apology to Nubia and offer them a knew general from his own army in return for peace, he'd have to send an apology to the Hittite's too if they were to form an alliance with the Nubians.

Atem had almost forgotten about the diplomat he had sent to Hittite with everything else that was going on, no doubt Kaiser had kidnapped him, tortured him for information and then killed him, that's just the kind of man he was!

He didn't know what to do about Aknadin when he returned back to Egypt, death felt rather extreme punishment considering he was his uncle perhaps he could be exiled but if the worse would to happen with Anzu then Atem feared he might kill him himself through rage.

With a sigh Atem turned a corner making sure the cost was clear, 'Anzu I know your in here somewhere, please be safe'

**In the throne room: **

"you have not found the girl yet?" Kaiser shouted at some of his guards, "she is just a girl, never mind ill find her myself, what of the fire in the village?"

The guards bowed in fear, "it looks like it was deliberate my Lord"

Kaiser grunted standing up, "It must be the Egyptians, they know we have Anzu, she did send that messenger bird after all, I must find her at once"

**Back with Atem: **

Atem had been searching for almost an hour now, he was surely in one of the deepest parts of the palace by now as he pushed open a large door. The room was centuries old, in the middle was a dried up old fountain and on the large wall behind him was a portrait of a beautiful woman. Even though the room was dimly lit he could see that the portrait had a striking resemblance to Anzu, 'how is that possible?' he thought.

"so I finally get to meet the mighty pharaoh at last"

Atem turned reaching for his sword. Standing by the door learning against a pillar was a tall man with dark hair, he was at least in his late thirties, it was defiantly Kaiser from what people had described about him. "Where's Anzu?" he demanded.

Kaiser chuckled devilishly, "straight to the point, I like that but since I'm not an Egyptian subject then I don't have to take orders from you"

"and since Anzu is an Egyptian subject you will hand her over to me" Atem insisted. Kaiser pushed himself from the pillar and took a few steps towards him. Atem kept his hand gripped on his sword ready to strike at any second. "see that's where your wrong your highness, when in fact she is an Libyan subject"

Atem looked at him bemused, "what do you mean?"

kasier chuckled, "its a long story and I'm short on time". Kaiser drew his sword, "now I believe in a fair fight, your a King, I'm a general and it seems you have a good reputation for sword fighting, how about you put your skills to the test, last man standing takes the girl"

Atem grunted, Anzu was not some prize! but if he had to fight to save her then so be it. He drew his sword and waited for Kaiser to strike first.

**Back with Anzu: **

The palace was like a maze, she knew Atem would of found a way into the palace but finding each other was a challenge and a half. She decided to take a rest, her legs hurt so much and she hadn't had much sleep over the past two days or so. She lent against a wall and closed her eyes for a few seconds but as if closing her eyes increased her sense of hearing she heard the clanging of swords.

She snapped her eyes open and followed the noise, it was coming from the sacred chamber, the one were she first met Amara. She pushed open the door to see a horror of a sight, Kaiser and Atem were sword fighting! Kaiser was obviously much taller than Atem but he was managing to defend himself quite well until he turned hearing the door opening. "Anzu" he gasped staggering, as if time had stood still.

"Atem, watch out" she called as Kaiser threw himself at Atem, his sword pointing to his chest. Atem used his own sword to block his and turned on his legs as Kaiser flew past him and skid onto the floor. Atem turned on his heel and launched back at Kaiser only for Kaiser to block him, dam he was fast! Atem was on top of Kaiser trying to push his sword through his chest but his sword was in the way preventing the blade from piercing his skin.

With all his weight Kaiser pushed Atem off of him and the roles were reversed. Kaiser drew his sword, "now you die"

Atem closed his eyes, 'sorry Anzu, I wasn't strong enough' his final thoughts were. He opened his eyes to take one last look at her but she was no longer by the door. "NOOOOO" she called out stabbing Kaiser through his back, her sword went straight through him piercing his heart, blood poured from his mouth. Atem pushed Kaiser's body away from him and stood up.

"I killed him" she said, tears streaming from her eyes, she had taken a life before but not like this, the tears were from relief, not from pain. Atem came to her and brought her head into his chest shushing her. They were finally back together. Atem pulled away to look into her eyes, "you have a lot of explaining to do" he chuckled looking at the portrait. She wiped her eyes, "yeah I guess I do".

**Author's Notes: So Atem and Anzu are finally back together but don't worry there's a little more to this story yet. Next chapter will be up by Friday. **


	12. Chapter 12 - Return Home

**Author's Notes: Now that Atem and Anzu are back together I intend to make the last few chapters incredibly fluffy, sorry, haha! There also another surprise in store, besides the obvious fact that they'll get married soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (*cries mentally*). **

Anzu had fallen asleep on Atem's knee. They had borrowed a carriage from the Libyan palace to make their journey more comfortable. They travelled alone in the carriage whilst the others guarded the carriage on horses. Anzu had explained everything, how she was the heir to the Libyan throne and she hadn't even known. Atem at first accused Kaiser of putting ideas into her head but she explained the birth mark on her shoulder and the likeness of the portraits of her mother around the palace and nothing could be more proof than the high priests confirming her of royal blood. They would relay the information back to the priests in Egypt to prove her royal heritage.

If only Atem had listened to his teachings, he would have known about the Royal birth marks that were passed down genetically. He looked down at Anzu again, she was wearing men's clothing and her hair was tied up in a ribbon, what sort of lengths she had gone to protect herself he couldn't have imagined but now he would protect her, as he had always promised, because they could marry now after all.

Anzu stirred and looked up at him, "we'll be home soon" he told her running his hand through her chocolate brown hair. She sighed contently and laid her head back in his lap, "good, I need a bath"

Atem chuckled, "and a new wardrobe" he chuckled.

"What happened to Kaiser's guards?" she asked rubbing circles over the back of his hand. "They disbanded after their general was killed, they'll return to Nubia. I'll have to send a gift of peace and sympathy to them"

Anzu huffed "sympathy!"

"I know" Atem said regretfully, "but we'll have to, to avoid war"

**Later in the palace: **

Atem and Anzu bathed together, in Atem's own bathing chambers, the one were she bathed before, she was always so amazed by how the water was diverged from the Nile into the cavern, it was the size of a swimming pool! Atem was pressed up against a rock with Anzu pressed against him kissing him on the lips.

She got a cloth and cleaned his face, "you need a shave" she chuckled.

Atem pecked her on the lips, "as my Queen commands"

Anzu threw her arms around his neck, "I can't believe we'll actually be married soon"

Atem kissed her wet skin between her neck and shoulder, "I know" he breathed into her shoulder, "but we can have an early wedding night cant we?"

Anzu giggled, "hmm we'll have to see about that"

Later on they laid in bed together with only his silk blue sheets to cover their bodies. Atem gazed into Anzu's azure eyes and she stared back into his Magenta ones, both were glad just to be in each other's arms once again. "The council have received news of your heritage from the Libyan palace, it wont be long now"

Anzu smiled, "I think I shall leave Amara in charge of Libya whilst I'm here but I want to visit often, Libya need to be rebuilt"

"off course" Atem said kissing her on the lips whilst winding his hand in her hair. Anzu smiled as his hand lingered in her hair, "but there is something we need to discuss"

"Well I'm listening intently" he grinned admiring the grooves of her body. Anzu chuckled shaking her head, "I'm serious Atem, back in Libya Amara told me about something called the crown matrimonial?"

"ah, she is a wise advisor. The crown matrimonial means that if I die and we are without an heir then you can still rule Egypt, there's no need to ask you have my blessing for it but I think its only fair that I have yours too" he winked playfully.

Anzu snuggled into him, "off course you can"

"good, now lets get some sleep, we deserve it" he chuckled before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Across the Palace: **

"You have been granted mercy by the Pharaoh" Seto said as the guards dragged Aknadin from the dungeon. "I am to be free then" he asked as they stopped outside the courtyard where a carriage was waiting. "not exactly" Seto said, "you are being exiled from Egypt"

"Exiled?" Akanadin asked shocked, "but what will I do, I have no money and no friends-"

"well you should of thought about that before you became a traitor" Seto spat at his feet, "if you ask me the Pharaoh is being rather generous, he has given you some gold coins, they should last you a while, now get into the carriage before I drag you"

"but I'm your father, could you not come to an arrangement with the pharaoh" Aknadin pleaded. Seto shook his head, "it matters not that your are my father or even if I am related to the Pharaoh, he is my King and I respect him more than I could ever respect you" Seto snarled before getting the guards to force him into the carriage. "make sure he's taken over the border and doesn't come back" he told them. They nodded, Seto looked at his father one more time as he kicked and screamed against the guards, he didn't need him, he had friends and an extended family now at the palace and that's all he needed!

**Back with Atem and Anzu: **

_Anzu was in a dark room lying on a bed that felt cold and lifeless. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes trying to see through the darkness but it did no good. The door suddenly opened and the light was almost too blinding that she used her hands to cover her eyes. She looked through her hands only to see the light had faded and Kasier stood in the doorway looking at her with a grin. _

_"NO" she screamed, "stay away" _

_"Stay away?" he asked sarcastically. _

_"but I'm your husband" he grinned walking towards the bed. _

_She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon but the only furniture in the room was the bed. "NO" she screamed again, "You're dead, I killed you" _

_"Yes you did, and now you will pay" he grunted and grabbed her forcefully by the hair and kissed her hard on the mouth. She bit him and he released her, blood poured from his mouth, Anzu gasped, it was far too much blood for a bite. Kaiser fell on top of her, dead! She pushed him off of her and curled up into a ball, "NO" she screamed pulling at her hair, "It's no fair" she said whimpering. _

_"Anzu, wake up" she heard that deep soothing voice call. _

Anzu sat up, tear stains around her eyes and her cheeks. She felt sweat on her forehead. "Anzu, are you alright?" Atem asked at her side holding her shoulders firmly, "you were screaming"

"I-" she started but couldn't find the words to speak, she hated to admit it but she couldn't stop thinking about Kaiser, how he could of easily taken advantage of her and how she had killed him, she had no choice, he was about to kill Atem and she would choose saving him again if it ever happened again but she couldn't get the image of Kaiser's blood flowing from his lifeless body out of her head.

"Hey, you can talk to me, you don't always have to be so strong" Atem said wiping away some tears from her face. With a large whimpering sigh Anzu told him everything, how she was struggling and probably would struggle to get over what happened for a while. Atem told her he'd be rather worried if she was perfectly fine after her abduction, he promised to help her through this and would have a palace doctor see her in the morning to see if there was anything he could do to help.

Atem leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "you will get through this I promise"

Anzu smiled and fell back asleep in his arms.

**Author's Notes: Poor Anzu, she's having some difficulty with what happened, but don't worry next chapter she will be more happy. There will also be a small time jump in the next chapter which will be up by Sunday. **


	13. Chapter 13 - The Day Before The Wedding

**One Month Later: **

Anzu watched from afar as the throne room was decorated with flowers and lavish décor. She couldn't believe they would be married tomorrow. They had to wait a few weeks for all the arrangements to be complete but most important Anzu wanted to make sure she would be over her abduction and that there were no more nightmares which thankfully there wasn't now.

She still thought about it at times though, scared that it might happen again but all they could do was live in the moment, Atem had his fair share of enemies after all and becoming his Queen would make her an even bigger target but if that was the cost of being with him then so be it!

Arms encircled her waist from behind as Atem pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "how is my bride to be" he whispered into her ear.

Anzu scurried away from him slapping at his arms to avoid the giggling maids as they passed them. "I'm fine" she said simple, Atem didn't looked convinced, "alright, I'm a little nervous ok? I don't like a lot of attention and all eyes will be on me tomorrow in the temple and-"

Atem cupped her face gently in his hands, "just focus on me tomorrow, no one else matters" he told her before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Anzu melted and her knees trembled, he always made her feel so relaxed.

Anzu sighed contently against him not caring who watched them now, "couldn't we just elope?" she chuckled.

Atem chuckled with her, "facing the wrath of the council I could stand but could you face the wrath of Mana? I think she's more excited about the wedding than either of us"

Anzu rolled her eyes, she liked Mana, she was a lovely girl but sometimes she could be a little over the top about things. "Oh she was going to you chambers earlier, I think she said something about trying on your wedding dress again"

"urgh" Anzu groaned, "I think she thinks I've gained weight since I tried it on last week"

Atem shrugged, "well you have been eating a little more than usual lately, I noticed you had two servings at dinner yesterday, are you sure you ok?"

Anzu gulped, she didn't want to tell him why she had been eating a lot lately, she wanted to save it until after the wedding, "yeah" she lied, "I'm fine, just stress eating I guess"

**Later on with Anzu and Mana: **

"you look stunning" Mana gasped. Anzu stood on a platform as the maids waited on her hands and foot, honestly she hated all this attention! She looked at herself in the reflective glass, she had to admit she looked _good. _Her wedding dress was made from cream silk and flowed all the way down to her ankles. It was made to fit her feminine figure, hugging her small waist and chest. The bottom was laced with blue Egyptian cotton, the same colour blue as Atem's Cape. The neckline which was shaped in a V was adorned with small Egyptian jewels. She wore matching heels and around her neck she wore a necklace that had a yellow stone carved into silver, Amara had given it to her so she could wear it on her wedding day.

"Now what should we do with your makeup?" Mana pondered as the maids brought her down from the platform and sat her down in front of her vanity table. "Not too much" one of the maids said, her name was Mai if she recalled. "oh and why not?" Mana asked with her hands on her hips. "because Anzu is already beautiful, she just needs makeup that makes her look natural, that's what the Pharaoh said anyway"

Mana looked at the maid curiously as did Anzu, "and how do you know this" Anzu asked confused.

"Well my husband is a personal guard to the pharaoh and herd him say it once, when I knew Id be helping you prepare for your wedding I just thought I would share it with you. He wasn't spying or listening it on anything, the Pharaoh told his friend Mahad is it?" she asked and Mana nodded, "Jou, my husband was tasked with guarding them on a trip a while ago, that's when he said it"

"I see" Mana giggled, "well we must do as the King commands but what should we do with your hair?"

"I am not wearing a headpiece" Anzu quickly said, this was her wedding not anyone else's, "I don't really like them, they look like they would make my head sweat or something and besides it is Libyan tradition to wear you hair in a bun"

"A bun it is then" Mai said before picking up a brush and some ribbon.

**The night before the wedding: **

Atem stood with his hand raised ready to knock on Anzu's door but put down his hand with a sigh. Tonight they would be sleeping in their own rooms as tradition but he just wanted to see her one last time, he felt like there was something going on with her and he was worried she was having second thoughts about the wedding.

Just as he plucked up the courage to knock Anzu opened the door wearing her pink linen nightgown, blinking back at him before almost slamming the door in his face. "Atem" she half shouted from the other side of the door, "its bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the night of their wedding"

"isn't that just some silly superstition?" he half joked moving as close as he could to the door.

"well-" she began with a shaky breath, "well we wouldn't want to prove superstition right would we?"

Atem sighed, "I suppose not, but I'd prefer to see you right now, I wanted to speak with you"

"What did you want to speak about?" she asked. Atem knew she wasn't going to let him in so he decided to say what was on his mind, "I know you said that your ok Anzu but I feel like there's something your not telling me, I just want you to know I love you and I will always be there for you"

Her heard Anzu put her weight against the door, "Atem, I love you too and I assure you I am not having second thoughts about the wedding if that's what your worried about" Atem sighed in relief, she was a Queen now after all and a beautiful one at that, she could have King's and Prince's from other lands kissing her feet.

"Your right thought there is something I need to tell you but I want to tell you tomorrow night, its nothing bad I promise, I want it to be a sort of wedding gift for the both of us" she told him.

Atem wanted to press her about the matter but decided not to, she was nervous about the wedding but perhaps the news she wanted to share with him was distracting her from being a bundle of nerves. "ok" he said stepping closer to the door, "can I at least kiss you before I go"

"alright but you'll have to close your eyes as will I" She replied. "How can I kiss you if I cant see you?" he asked amused. On the other side of the door Anzu rolled her eyes, "just close them Atem" she said with a giggle. Atem did as she said, "Your not even Queen yet and your already giving me commands" he teased.

A few moments later Atem heard the door open before feeling Anzu's hand trace his cheek and graze his lips, seconds later he felt her lips touch his in a slow deep kiss little did he know Anzu's eyes were fully open as she stood on her tiptoes. She smiled to herself a little, he was so handsome in a strange and mysterious way. Anzu went back inside her room, "goodnight Atem" she said biting her lip.

Atem opened his eyes looking back at the door which was open slightly, "Goodnight my Queen" he whispered before turning around and walking towards his chambers were Seto and Mahad had arranged for them to have some drinks to celebrate his marriage.

**Author's Notes: So I thought I wasn't going to be able to get this chapter up before today, my Laptop decided it didn't like Wi-Fi anymore and I had to reset the network adaptors which sounds far easier than it was but I did it eventually which was surprising cause I'm usually crap at technical stuff but anyway its all fine now. Next chapter will be the wedding, I wonder what news Anzu had for Atem? Will be up before Wednesday. **


	14. Chapter 14 - The Wedding

**Author's Notes: Disclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Finally the wedding chapter, hope you enjoy :) **

Anzu felt like a bundle of nerves and it didn't help that she was being waited on hand and foot. Maids were in her room pacing about, making sure her dress was right, that she wore the right amount of makeup and Mana was there too fussing around her hair. "there" Mana said placing a cream coloured veil over her head that matched her dress, "its not an Egyptian tradition but I think its rather nice" Mana commented.

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle?" Mai asked smoothing out the future Queens dress.

Anzu blinked, "well I figured I could walk on my own, I really don't have any family or close male friends, besides it will show I'm strong to walk alone"

"Spoken like a true Queen" Mana giggled, "now the carriage is waiting, we should go or else we'll be late"

**At the temple of Horus: **

Atem stood staring into space. Seto waved a hand in front of his face, "Pharaoh, you really need to stop worrying, Anzu will be here soon"

Atem held his head as they stood at the front of the temple waiting for his bride's arrival. Seto, being the High Priest would perform the ceremony after they preyed to the gods and said their vows. Guests had already started to arrive and sat on the wooden benches. Atem wore his usual outfit, his cream coloured tunic, kilt and blue cape, resting in his tri coloured hair was the golden crown. His arms were adorned with more jewellery though to show his wealth.

It was a little while later that all the guests had arrived and all that remained was for the bride to join them. Seto stood next to a pool of water with Atem next to him. Atem faced the wall were there was a painting of the goddess Isis who would watch over their marriage and offer them protection. Seto looked towards the entrance, "everyone stand" he announced. Atem straightened himself, 'this is it' he thought.

Time somehow stopped as Anzu stepped into the room. She looked beautiful with all the grace of an elegant swan, they didn't need no painting of a goddess because they had one in the flesh. Her dress framed her agile feminine figure and it was obviously made with Egyptian and Libyan materials in mind. Everything about her looked so stunning, even her hair which under her veil was tied into a bun with white ribbon.

She joined him as he pulled back her veil. "Is there something on my face?" she whispered, her cheeks flushed.

Atem couldn't help but admire her natural features that were enhanced by a little makeup, "No, you look beautiful, fit for a King"

She chuckled a little but so only they could hear, "its a good job I'm marrying a King then"

"Lets begin" Seto said as he took a goblet from a small table and scooped up some water with it. "First you shall drink this water which is said to be blessed by The Egyptian God Tefnut, the Goddess of fertility to ensure your bloodline, long my your reign"

Atem nodded and drank from the goblet first, the water was so refreshing. Anzu drank from the same goblet next and then passed it back to Seto. Next they prayed to some of the other gods and the Royal Court all had to stand and give them their blessing for the marriage. "Now its time for the vows"

Anzu turned to Atem, his magenta eyes as gentle and bright as a sunset, she knew at that point she didn't need to be nervous no more, they would spend the rest of their lives together and for Atem having his friends and family around to witness this was important. Mana, who was her bridesmaid passed her a peace of parchment were she had written down her vows but there wasn't even words to describe how much she loved him and needed him. She smiled opening her mouth to read as the sun cascaded through a nearby window as if the sun God Ra were watching over them.

**Later on after the wedding: **

Hand in hand Atem and Anzu danced in front of the nobles and their friends finally as husband and wife. Atem had never seen her so happy, her smile was to feel the sun but there was something else about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"May I interrupt you and dance with the Queen" Seto asked. Atem nodded, it was tradition for the High Priest to dance with the Queen at some point anyway. Anzu hadn't really got along with Seto but she was so happy she couldn't off cared about his whit remarks.

Atem stood watching her from afar with Shimon and Shada, two of his advisors and members of the royal court. "I know you think that Anzu is worthy of being a Queen but you will see that she is willing to learn about state affairs and she has a good heart"

Shimon chuckled, "do you think that lowly of us Pharaoh that we would judge, Anzu is a royal and its in her blood to rule and we think she will make an excellent Queen with training like you said".

Atem felt relived that they thought great things of Anzu, he was worried that they might talk behind his back. Atem had been talking to guests and enjoying the festivities so much that he lost track of his wife. He found her a little while later enjoying a peaceful moment to herself on the balcony.

Her embraced her from behind making her jump slightly, "Sorry" he chuckled into her ear, "but no one would dare touch you now you belong to the pharaoh"

She giggled and lent into him, "you certainly think highly of yourself"

"shouldn't I?" he teased, "I am the King of the most powerful nation after all and I have a beautiful wife"

He kissed the side of her head then down the side of her neck, "Atem, not here" she squirmed, anyone could walk out and see them. "alright then" he chuckled pulling her arm gently. "oh, and were are we going?" knowing full well were he was taking her, this was their wedding night after all.

Atem announced to his guests that they were retiring for the night, most of them snickered knowing full well what 'retire' meant. They ran like giggling teenagers down the halls of the palace until they reached his chambers. Anzu was about to open the door but he scooped her up placing his arms under her knees.

"Atem put me down" she giggled playfully. "I will but I have to carry you across the threshold now don't I?"

Anzu laughed as he placed her on his bed. He held his back out of breath, "your as light as a feather I swear"

Anzu looked around. Her belongings had been brought to his-now there chambers, she would have to do some redecorating though to make it a little less King like! "Are you ok?" Atem asked placing his hands either side of her waist as she sat at the edge of the bed, "you seem rather nervous"

"do I?" she replied. Atem grinned and kissed her on the lips nibbling on her lower lip. Anzu moaned as he trailed heated kisses down her neck and across her chest. In one sweep motion Atem removed his cape and tunic revealing his muscular chest. He went to work on the back of her dress but she lightly pushed his chest away from her, "what's wrong?" he asked confused, she couldn't be nervous, they had made love before.

"Atem, I needed to tell you something, remember?, I promised to tell you tonight" she said somewhat worried.

"right, I had forgotten" he admitted pulling away, "what is it, you seem nervous about the while thing"

She stood up and walked a few feet away from him as he remained sitting on the bed,. After a few moments she turned and looked at him, her eyes as bright as sapphires as she held her stomach, "Atem I'm with child"

**Author's Notes: Sorry to leave it there haha I'm so terrible for ending it on that cliff hanger. I didn't want to make the whole chapter about the wedding and I don't really know how Egyptian weddings worked so that's why I didn't focus on the ceremony too much. Next chapter will be up by Saturday, this story is coming to an end soon but don't worry I already have another story in mind! **


	15. Chapter 15 - Return to Libya

_Atem looked at Anzu as she held her stomach, "I am with child" _

_Atem blinked not believing his ears. He jumped up from the bed startling Anzu and kissed her on the lips, "that is wonderful" he said laughing with joy. Anzu smiled, "really?" _

_"off course it is, we are going to be parents and our child will be heir to both the Egyptian and Libyan throne, there is nothing I wish for more" he replied rubbing his thumb over her smooth cheek._

_Anzu felt tears of joy run down her cheeks. Atem wiped them away and pulled her to the bed, "you must rest" he told her. She turned shaking her head, "Atem, I'm only a few weeks gone-"_

_Atem placed a finger over her lips shushing her, "no excuses" he ordered teasingly, "our wedding night will have to wait until our child is born, I don't want to harm our child in any way, ok?" _

_Anzu laid on the bed, "as my king commands" she chuckled. Atem joined her on the bed and she moved her head so she was lying on his chest. Atem looked down and placed his hand on her stomach as she fell asleep peacefully in his arms. _

**7 Months Later: **

Anzu opened her eyes as the carriage bumped a little. She was lying in Atem's lap just like she had done back when she told him she were pregnant. "It was just a rock love" Atem's soothing voice said, "were you dreaming?, you were twitching in your sleep"

She pushed herself up onto the seat properly. Her stomach was massive now and Atem kept joking that she might have triplets, not that she would have minded, the gods would bless them with as many children as they saw fit but child birth was risky for a woman, even royals. "I was dreaming about the night I told you I was pregnant"

He smiled at her and nuzzled his head into her hair, "The best night of my life" he whispered against the skin of her neck making her shiver. She snuggled into him. "You know I don't like this trip" he said looking down at her more serious, "the mid wife said you could go into labour any day now and I have the best treatment back in Egypt waiting for you"

"Atem, its just a few days in Libya so I can settle some state affairs and see Amara and besides now I can show you off cant I?" she replied giving him one of her best pouts.

"Fine" Atem replied placing an arm around her shoulder, "I was tempted to tell the guards and carriage to turn around whilst you slept"

"I would expect no less" she chuckled, "I intend to stay awake for the rest of the journey"

Atem chuckled seeing her yawn, "your body and our child suggest otherwise", it wasn't long before she fell back asleep learning against Atem's shoulder as the carriage got closer and closer to Libya.

**Later on: **

Atem helped Anzu down from the carriage, she was so big she could just about fit through the door. As she placed her feet on the ground she felt a twinge in her stomach. Atem looked at her concerned, she reassured him she was fine but she knew her day was nearing, the baby had been moving about a lot lately which meant he or she was ready to come out but the Libyan people were eager for an appearance by their queen and to see the Egyptian King.

Amara came to greet them with some other nobles. "How are you my dear?" she asked taking her hand gently. "your so big, are you sure your not having more than one child"

"I have told her that many times" Atem chuckled. Anzu rolled her eyes, "I am not having more than one child pop out of me, I'm quite content with just one for now, as long as they are well and healthy"

They walked into the palace which over the months had started to be restored to its former glory. Amara guided them into the throne room were servants were bowed onto their feet. A large red throne sat upon small stairs at the end of the room. "Your throne your highness" Amara whispered. "my throne?" she gasped, she hadn't expected this!

Anzu walked past the servants, she wasn't used to this much respect, people only seemed to respect her in Egypt because she was the King's wife, a Queen consort but here in Libya she was their Queen, it just felt so different!

She walked up the small stairs holding the hem of her dress and perched herself on the throne. Amara waved over a servant who held a pillow with a gold and red crown upon it. She placed it in Anzu's brown hair, "Long live the Queen of Libya" she shouted, the servants and nolbes joined her all repeating her chant. Atem looked up at her and half bowed, "Long live the Queen of Libya and Egypt" he said.

Later on they were invited to a dinner. "Are you alright?" Atem asked holding her hand, "you haven't touched your dinner?"

Anzu turned to him smiling, "I'm fine, more than fine, earlier was quite overwhelming, for some reason I finally feel at peace, like I have a purpose"

Atem nodded understanding exactly what she meant. "you look rather tired, perhaps we should retire for the evening" he suggested. Anzu nodded, being pregnant and with the long journey she was rather exhausted.

"I can see they have decorated the room to your taste" Atem said as the servant who showed them to their room left them. Anzu sat down on a chair by the vanity table. She looked around noticing the pastel pink and light blue furnishings, "yeah I guess they did" she chuckled. She leaned back against the chair resting her neck and shoulders.

Atem grinned walking over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Over the past year she had matured from a late teen into a beautiful young woman and from a respectable Lady and diplomat to a Queen, it amazed him how it happened so quick-

"Ahhh" Anzu suddenly screamed holding her stomach instantly breaking him out of his thoughts, "What's wrong?" he asked moving around to the front of her chair. He helped her stand, "I've been having some stomach cramps but that one was quite painful-AH"

Atem hated seeing her in such pain looking down he noticed there was water on the floor, "I think my waters have broken" she gasped looking down also. "I knew this would happen" Atem roared, "dam you are so stubborn, we should have stayed in Egypt"

Anzu had tears in her eyes and Atem mentally slapped himself, she was worried about all of this as was he and him shouting was certainly not helping matters. "just sit down and ill get help"

**Sometime Later:**

Anzu pushed, screamed as her muscles ached, childbirth was much worse than she could have ever imagined! 'All this for one tiny little child' she thought feeling the sweat run down her forehead. Amara was there wiping her forehead with a cloth, there was a midwife and another nurse helping deliver the child. She knew Atem wasn't happy about this, he had contacted the best mid wife and doctor he could find and bought them to the palace when it got closer to her time.

On the other side of the door Atem winced hearing Anzu scream, he wished he could help but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't even hold her hand. Anzu had expressed that she didn't want him to witness the birth, it was something men simply didn't do, he wanted to argue with her but she was too stubborn as usual!

He didn't like that they were in a land that was still largely unknown to them. Childbirth was risky for any woman, but to be somewhere that they didn't know, around people that were unfamiliar to them, it just made the whole situation worse.

It felt like hours, it probably was! "AHHHHHHH"

Hearing a more violent scream Atem reached for the door handle but stopped when everything went silent for a second before he heard a baby crying. Atem smiled just as the door opened, a nurse blinked as she almost bumped straight into him, "Sorry" she stuttered, "The Queen has given birth your grace"

Atem followed the nurse into the room were Anzu lay on the bed. She was pale and tired but she still looked beautiful to him. She was a small bundle in her arms. Everyone left the give them some privacy. She looked up at him and tried to smile but it was obvious that she was worn out. "So do we have a little Prince or Princess?" he asked looking down at the small baby that they both had a hand in making.

"I think you better make room on that throne of yours" she chuckled lightly, "we have a son" she added pulling back the blanket to reveal that the child was obviously his, he had a full head of hair that was tri coloured, but instead on red tips, they were brown like Anzu's hair. His eyes resembled his too, there was no denying his parents of heritage.

Atem leant down and kissed her on the forehead, "you have done a wonderful job my love" he whispered, "and your quite sure its just the one child" he added sarcastically. Anzu was so happy that she didn't even tease him back, "quite sure, one is all for now, but we can always have more"

The child cooed at his parents as his crying seized falling asleep in his mother's arms. Atem couldn't help but smile, "I think he has the right idea, you should both get some sleep, don't worry I will watch over you both"

He moved onto the bed next to Anzu letting her rest her head on his shoulder whilst still holding their yet-to-be-named son in her arms.

**Author's Notes: So Anzu and Atem have a son, so cute! I've always imagined Atem being a good father who would teach his son duel monsters or something haha but off course he would probably be a little strict. Unfortunately the next chapter will be the Epilogue *sniffle, sniffle*, will be up by Tuesday, Please Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Epilogue

**Author's Notes: So here's the last chapter, thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed, to the reviewer, NieveLunaria, sorry but at the moment I don't really have time to work on other stories other than my own due to work and family commitments, sorry, thanks for reviewing my story anyway. **

**Two Years later: **

Atem watched from the entry leading to the courtyard as Anzu chased his son through the grass. He was such a handful just as Anzu reminded him many times that he was as a child. His hair was just like his now too, but the red tips were brown like Anzu's colouring. His wife was wearing a pretty pink knee length dress. She looked radiant as the sun shined brightly over her soft skin and silk like hair, with every day she grew more beautiful.

When Akula saw his father he ran into his arms. Atem scooped him up and held him in his arms, "how's my son today?" he asked looking into his son's eyes which looked like his own. "papa, where were you today? mama played with me all day"

Anzu walked over to them, "Papa is very busy" she said kissing him on the forehead. "He is the King of Egypt and has lots of responsibilities, one day you will be King and will understand"

Atem didn't like that he was always too busy to spend time with Anzu and Akula but it couldn't be helped, he did sometimes spend the morning having breakfast with them and every so often they would go out into the village together, mainly when Anzu wanted to buy clothing. Anzu had been a wonderful mother, just as he assumed she would be. Being Queen didn't come with as many responsibilities as being King, sometimes she would get asked her opinion on state affairs and would great guests at celebrations and so fourth but with Amara obeying her every command back in Libya she had a lot more free time than he did.

Akula seemed to start to fall asleep in his father's arms. "looks like someone is tired" Anzu said stroking her son's cheek lovingly.

Atem nodded, "I will take him to bed and read him a story tonight, you are always doing it and I'm missing out on these important memories"

"are you sure, the council needed to speak with you-"

"I'm sure they can wait an extra ten minutes" he butted in. Anzu smiled, "if your sure" she replied. Anzu couldn't help but think that before they had a child she hadn't known how much she had really loved Atem. Seeing him with Akula had brought out a new light, caring and gentle side to him that she hadn't seen before, it just made her love him even more if that was possible.

Atem looked at her, "are you ok?" he asked learning in closer to her so any of the nearby guards couldn't hear. "is the baby alright?"

Anzu nodded and rubbed her still-flat stomach. "The baby is fine, stop worrying Atem, honestly" she huffed placing her hands on her hips. After her last experience with child birth which was quite painful Atem was being extra protective of her. She was only two months gone and no one else knew yet. She hoped this time they would perhaps have a girl.

Anzu imagined that Atem would be very protective of his daughter, treating her like a true Princess but if she were anything like herself then he would have a job and a half keeping an eye on her.

"He's fallen asleep already" Atem said as they walked inside the palace, "but I will still read him a story"

Anzu followed shortly behind to look at her world. Atem carrying their son. This was everything she had ever dreamed for and whatever threats came their way then they would face them together.

"Are you coming Anzu?" Atem asked bemused at his wife's behaviour,

"yeah, I know Akula's favourite story" she said walking to him and taking her husband's free hand. He raised an eyebrow at her as they walked on, "oh, what is it then?"

"hmm well its about a girl in her late teens who was orphaned at a young age, she fell in love with a Prince and later a King but was kidnapped by an awful general" She giggled lightly. Atem chuckled, "I think I might like this story"

As they walked down the corridor the sun set over the land of Egypt ready to tell the tale of another day before it would rise the next morning to begin a new adventure.


End file.
